The White Hallway
by Consonance
Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely. Anticipated SamDean, wincest slash.
1. The Dream

Title: The White Hallway

Chapter: 1

Warning: Slash, wincest, etc. You no like, you no read.

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairing: Sam/Dean eventually

Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely.

Sam looked at Dean, wondering if he could feel the bond between them. It had only grown stronger since he resumed hunting, his legacy. He had always wondered if he chose law because it was parallel to the path he was raised to take.

Shaking his head, Sam resumed his ever-present hobby of studying his older brother. He knew why his "shining", as Dean so sarcastically referred to it, had started to emerge. His dreams weren't just portents of death. At least, not recently.

* * *

Sam was walking in a hallway, obscenely white, yet fuzzy, as if someone had erased all the details. He was drawn toward the door to his left, knowing he has to open it. When he did, Dean stepped into the hall, clasped Sam's hand, and soon the hallway started to come into focus. 

"Dean," Sam said, looking with worry toward the elder brother. Dean looked at Sam and tied a fresh leather thong around the younger man's wrist. He implored him to do the same.

Once the second cord was knotted, Dean turned to face Sam.

"Together, we are the perfect weapon. You and me, we'll be the beacon of light in the dark," Dean whispered as he turns to go back through the door. "The next step is all up to you."

Dean disappeared and Sam was left with two doors. The left one, to Dean and his destiny and the right one, Sam knew, led to normalcy.

* * *

Sam snapped out of his reverie as Dean waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sam, but I'm not the case we are supposed to be studying." 

Sam blushed, and averted his eyes from Dean's blue-eyed stare. He noticed the lace around his wrist wasn't as worn as it was the day before.

"Dean, did you change the leather cording on my wrist while I slept?" Sam asked with a slight panic.

Dean shook his head, and instinctively looked at his own wrist. "What did you do now?"

* * *

A/N: First chapter, more to come soon, I promise. Read and review, please. 


	2. The Crossroad

Title: The White Hallway

Chapter: 2

Warning: Slash, wincest, etc. You no like, you no read.

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairing: Sam/Dean eventually

Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely.

Dean was glaring at Sam, as if he were somehow to blame for this new "attack." Sam knew that this had to potential to be Dean's biggest fear: going from being the hunter to being hunted. All Sam had to do was decide whether or not to divulge the contents of his dream to his brother. Chances are that he'll be snarkier than usual to make up for the fear showing plainly in his face.

"What did you do to me, Sam? Cast a magic spell?" Dean's sneer was almost as razor-sharp as the pointed look directed at Sam. Icy blue eyes locked with mossy green until Sam lowered his eyes. Dean had proven that he trusted Sam when it came down to the wire, but this was more personal.

Dean grabbed Sam's left arm and used his left hand to capture Sam's chin, and guide the younger man's gaze back onto his. "You know how this happened. I can feel it." Dean lowered his left hand, but Sam kept his eyes trained on Dean's.

* * *

Sam felt himself slide back into a dream state. He knew he was in the hallway, but he couldn't see. "Dean!" Sam called out, throwing his hands out frantically. He groped in front of him, and he felt a wall. Keeping his left hand on the wall, he walked forward, slowly, sliding each foot in front of himself, trying to feel for a trap.

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his ears, the heady rush of adrenaline threatened to consume him entirely. Still, Sam floundered ahead, until he felt the doorframe.

… _Left to Dean… right to normalcy…_

Sam slid down to his knees, tears slowly creeping out of his eyes, tracing blind wet paths down his face, mocking him and encouraging him.

Sam rose up slowly, took a deep breath, and chose the door on the left, the only door that felt right.

* * *

With his eyes still closed, Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 2, more to come soon. 


	3. In the beginning

Title: The White Hallway

Chapter: 3

Warning: Slash, wincest, etc. More so in this chapter

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairing: Sam/Dean eventually

Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely.

Sam's eyes were still closed and Dean's lips felt warm against his. The sheer rightness in Sam's soul was shattered when Dean shuddered and pulled away.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm taking a shower," Dean quickly said over his shoulder as he strode into the tiny bathroom. The motel had provided the Winchester sons with the only available room, which had only a bathroom and a bed. And the bed, as Sam realized in horror, was a Queen.

Sam's fingers played with the knot on his cord as he flopped onto the bed on his back. The cord seemed to calm him, which struck a chord in Sam's mind. However, he didn't follow that thought, but instead thought about the scene that burned him only moments before.

Dean was always the last person to admit emotional weakness. _The perfect hunter,_ Sam mused. His feelings were more carefully guarded than the keys to his Impala, and that was saying something. Still, regardless of how Dean reacted, the cramped quarters of the latest "bargain" room meant that the bed was the only place to sleep. Neither man would consider a night in the Impala when there were alternatives.

Sam sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up and giving him a disheveled look. He could hear the water running for his brother's shower. It was in such proximity that he actually could hear Dean.

Curiosity won over prudence, and Sam silently pressed his ear against the thin wall separating the bathroom and the bedroom.

* * *

Dean's hands were bracing his weight against the wall as a stream of icy cold water rained down his front. He couldn't help but to close his eyes and his mind traveled to the person who caused such a state of awareness in his nether regions.

"Sammy…" Dean moaned, knowing that even the coldest water wouldn't help him. "I do want you." Dean bit his lip, and with a strangled cry, relieved himself.

* * *

Sam's mind was reeling. He had always wondered about his brother, and now knew the truth. They both felt that pull, that indescribable bond between them that even now, they could only symbolize with the leather cording.

* * *

In their youth, their father would not allow them on hunting trips until they had earned a black belt in the local martial art form. Dean had being tagging along for a few years before Sam was allowed along. Sam was excited, but Dean was nervous for his younger brother, wary of the dangers the trips held. On that trip, Sam was attacked by a poltergeist. Dean immediately tried to save his brother, but was tripped by the same thing that attacked Sam. Their father quickly eradicated the poltergeist, and set about bandaging the two youngsters. Dean had a bit of string in his hand.

"What's that, Dean?" John Winchester had asked.

"It's my shoelace," Dean said without taking his eyes off of the two scraps of leather in his palm.

John Winchester had merely shrugged, and finished bandaging Dean up. He left quickly, leaving the two brothers in silence.

They looked at each other and both boys embraced, tears mingling as they pressed their cheeks together.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't make it, Sammy," Dean sobbed, clinging on to his younger brother. Sam was sobbing too much to speak, and the boys held on for a few more minutes before Dean pulled away.

"Sammy. My shoelace was broken exactly in half. I want you to wear you half, and I'll wear mine. That way, we'll always be together. I'll protect you Sammy," Dean swore as he knotted the lace around his brother's wrist.

Sam took the other half, and with shaking hands, tied it to Dean's wrist.

Unbeknownst to any Winchester, a pool of light surrounded the boys as they held on to each other.

* * *

Dean composed himself, and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, stopping only momentarily to towel off his upper body before slinging it around his hips and knotting it.

Dean stood in the cramped bathroom staring at his refection in the clouded mirror. Both reflection and actual Dean were unreadable.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Updates will be soon, I promise. 


	4. The Nightmare

Title: The White Hallway

Chapter: 4

Warning: Slash, wincest, etc. More so in this chapter

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairing: Sam/Dean eventually

Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely.

* * *

Sam's mind returned to the mystery surrounding the leather cord. Over the years, he had to replace it several times. Every time he had replaced it, he had purchased one leather lace, cut it in half, and tied it around his wrist. Always the same knot, same wrist. He felt vulnerable without it.

Sam knew he had to tell Dean whether or not he was going back to his other life, the life where monsters were merely figments of over active imaginations, not adversaries. He had to choose between what he was meant to do, and what he yearned for his entire life.

Sam ran his right hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. He flopped back down onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, letting neither light nor tear through.

Dean walked out of the tiny bathroom in nothing but the towel around his hips. He looked at his brother, fitfully asleep on the bed. After weeks of traveling together, Dean recognized the grimace on Sam's face as a nightmare. Except this time Sam was calling out his name.

Dean quickly threw on a pair of boxers, and knelt on the ground next to Sam. He couldn't help trying to listen in. Sam was wrestling with something unseen, calling out his name, and breathing heavily. Dean immediately embraced his brother, holding him close to his damp chest.

* * *

_Sam was back in the same hallway. He saw Dean's door and the door back to his other life. But further down the hallway was something new, a big thick book. Sam walked up to it, opening the thick tome to the title page, only to find it completely blank._

_Sam flipped through the rest of the book, and saw nothing on any page. He then saw a silver dagger next to the book. He picked it up, feeling the reassuring weight of well-crafted weaponry. He could almost hear his father telling him about enchanted objects, almost see Dean's worried glance, as if they both were watching him._

_Sam took a deep breath and held his left arm out in front of his body and over the book. With his right hand, Sam drew the tip of the dagger along his left forearm. It was a shallow cut, but one drop of blood clung to the dagger. Sam watched it slowly gather at the point and then descend onto the book below._

_Instantaneously, the book flipped back to the title page. And this time it read "_Samuel Winchester." _Sam gasped, and backed away slowly. However, the book only seemed to get closer._

_Sam turned the page, and found a detailed list of Dean, an outline of every memory and thought he had ever had about his older brother. Sam struggled for breath as he realized the depth of his actions._

"_Dean…" Sam brokenly cried as he read on, reading about Dean's thoughts, his, and every person he'd come in contact with. "What have I done, Dean?"_

_

* * *

_

Sam awoke in Dean's arms, sobbing. It took only a few seconds to realize that his arm was bleeding.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was in the middle of a huge project and had a hard time concentrating... Well, hope you like it. 


	5. A Scar was born

Title: The White Hallway

Chapter: 5

Warning: Slash, wincest, etc.

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairing: Sam/Dean eventually

Summary: Sam's dreams are no longer deaths foretold, but another beast entirely.

Dean cradled Sam's head, shushing him, and then he noticed the sudden gash on his left arm. "Sammy, Sammy. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening." Dean looked visibly scared, tangling his fingers into his younger brother's hair.

Sam stared right into Dean's eyes like he had before the shower and the nightmare. Except this time, instead of Dean hiding his emotions, his concern for Sam was written all over his face.

Sam raised his left hand to touch Dean's right cheek. One droplet of blood from Sam's arm splashed onto Dean's left arm, on the same spot Sam had cut. Sam's blood fused itself into Dean's skin, and both Winchesters had matching scars. The younger brother's arm had healed miraculously.

"I'm not going to lie, Sam. You're really freaking me out. You passed out, moaning my name. Now I'm marked like some misguided Harry Potter, and I don't know whether you're possessed, or just doing some freaky things with your mind." Dean ran his thumb over Sam's new 'scar', worry clear in his eyes.

"Dean, my dreams… I think they're real now. And it seems like its testing me. There's this book, and the dagger that cut me. And this bright hallway… I'm scared. It's changing things, like how it changed our laces." Sam hugged his brother to him, who clearly wasn't happy with the state the younger boy was in.

Sam could feel himself slipping again. "Dean!"

A/N: It's been a while. I'll update again soon, I promise.


End file.
